moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariyah Fey Silversong
Summary (Born September 17th, 8410 P.S Stardust, Ashenvale.) is a youthful, high-spirited Kaldorei notorious for her frequent travels across Azeroth and her meticulous studies of fauna and flora. In short, she has spent many years in solitude avidly traveling, meanwhile taking up self teaching to widen and hone the skills of many weapons she stumbled upon. (Daggers, Swords, Pole-arms, Guns, Grenades. etc.) Ariyah was a former Archer/Sentinel under Shandris Feathermoon for several decades and has flanked along side of the Cenarion Expedition. During the Cataclysm she was an honored Guardian of Hyjal. As of late, Ariyah has not returned to Kalimdor much other than to forage for herbs and supplies while she prepares to embark across Draenor wild terrains. She has returned to Azeroth shortly after collecting her herbal and plant life samples, and remained on her own broken world to help bring her last child and only son to the world. Soon after she would watch over the main cities and continue her status as loyalty of alliance, including joining another Stormwind Regiment and pursuing the ranks as an officer/lieutenant. Appearance A glimmering hue sparkles from the corner of you eye, like some adorned jewel from a ring or necklace had moved in just the right light to catch your attention. It was her eyes, the daunting damned eyes. The lament purple orbs shifted and churned like particles of magic or like a vast cluster of stars shimmering in the night sky. A curious sight. This kaldorei carries an uniquely short hour-glass torso holding a good set of toned arms, shoulders and fairly full bust. Her arms well befitting for a bow or long blade. Standing only a few inches taller than an average height of a male human, Ari finds her self bewildered while most other races conversing with her would peer downward on her.. A curtain of royal and glossy blue hair was held loosely by a band. Two small intricate braids where present on each tied with handmade kaldorei beads and fused with prized feathers. The stray ropes of hair framed the contours of her face. Ariyah has full and tender pink lips which aligned elegantly between her nose and chin. One might speculate she had a nose ring at one time if they were close enough to notice. On both ears, the cartilage ridge had four pairs of earrings, the first lower set was made of surgical steel, and metallic arrow, the next two being green gems, and diamond studs. The last stud, being most favored was a larger white gold stud. MARKINGS: The most flawed trait was shaded by her luscious hair, a scar on the left side of her neck just under her jaw bone and extending back in a half horizontal streak. By the looks of the scar is was deep and drawn out, perhaps best fitting the manners of a sword's blade. A swirling dull red rune marking laid across her right wrist if she strangely enough did not care to have herself completely armored. A healed gunshot wound under her right side of rib cage. A another scar stretching horizontally just beneath her navel about 8 inches. Skills and Interests * Herbalist (Stardust elements used for healing ointments and oral taken herbs) * Leather-working * Skinning * Painter/Artist (She conserves tanned leather scraps used as canvases, troll ink, bones and her own water based paints.) * Tattoo Artist * Weapon Master; anything to blades, to pole arms, staffs or guns. * First Aid Master, Adept on the front line when called. History and Relationships (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf